


150 Quotes for Requests!!!

by jennthejerk



Series: Hamilton x Reader Fan Fics [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Turn (TV 2014), Turn: Washington's Spies
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Writer's Block, please give me requests, please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: A list of quotes you can request (maximum # of quotes is FIVE) of yours truly to combine into a Reader insert (or ship). I am needing the stuff to write and this is a great way to get some.





	150 Quotes for Requests!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If whoever made these quotes doesn't want me to use them (I got them from my Tumblr which I got from.... idk where to be honest), please tell me and I'll take them down.

I also have no problems with writing trans characters/Readers or nonbinary characters/Readers. I may need help, but I will write it. I also recently got over this weird phase of mine where I couldn't read/write John Laurens as a straight man (plz don't ask me why because I don't get it either) so I am open to writing Hetero!John lol. I can write poly ships, just fyi. Have fun perusing the quotes and hopefully leaving a request.

 

001: “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”  
002: “How long have you been standing there?”  
003: “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”  
004: “Who gave you that black eye?”  
005: “You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?”  
006: “I just like proving you wrong.”  
007: “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”  
008: “Forget it. You fucking suck.”  
009: “Quit it or I’ll bite.”  
010: “If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You’re on the couch for a month!!”  
011: “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”  
012: “I’m pregnant.”  
013: “Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while.”  
014: “Take. It. Off.”  
015: “Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.”  
016: “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.”  
017: “Stop it! It tickles!”  
018: “It’s okay to cry…”  
019: “And that’s how you ruin a life. Congratulations.”  
020: “D..did you just make that noise?”  
021: “He’s a bad kisser.”  
022: “You can scream if you want.”  
023: “I didn’t know we were keeping track.”  
024: “We’re playing checkers. If you don’t like it, leave.”  
025: “One of them’s missing.”  
026: “Save some for me.”  
027: “Oh, fuck off.”  
028: “You’re still mad?”  
029: “Come over here and make me.”  
030: “You better watch yourself.”  
031: “Eat your lunch and you wouldn’t be hungry.”  
032: “Why did we have to have kids?”  
033: “Call on Line 1”  
034: “He creeped me out. I’m not gonna lie.”  
035: “I’m done! You can fix it!”  
036: “Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?”  
037: “Where did he go?”  
038: “You leave whenever you feel like it.”  
039: “I forgot I was a single parent.”  
040: “Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it.”  
041: “You’re going out dressed like that?”  
042: “For the hundredth time, I’m not your babysitter.”  
043: “Frost the damn cupcakes.”  
044: “Well that’s the second biggest news I’ve heard all day.”  
045: “You look pretty hot in plaid.”  
046: “I thought you were dead!”  
047: “I thought it was a one-night-stand…and now we’re married…”  
048: “We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.”  
049: “Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.”  
050: “You know you want it, sweetheart.”  
051: “I’m your husband. It’s my job.”  
052: “You just wanted them because they light up.”  
053: “That wasn’t very subtle.”  
054: “He thinks he’s a mind reader.”  
055: “It’s just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have a little fun.”  
056: “I don’t do hugs.”  
057: “Don’t talk anymore.”  
058: “I’m just a guy with a wife, two kids, and a Harley.”  
059: “How do I even put up with you?”  
060: “I said get rid of it.”  
061: “They didn’t just find out. They already knew!”  
062: “You’re not as quiet as you think you are.”  
063: “Can you just man up and change his diaper?”  
064: “Just don’t buy a goat. I don’t care what you do, just no goats.”  
065: “I have a secret.”  
066: “I won’t let you get hurt.”  
067: “You’re strong, baby. You have to be.”  
068: “He’s four years old!!”  
069: “I’ve had enough! I want to be alone!”  
070: “I can’t stand seeing you like this.”  
071: “Me and the boys will handle it.”  
072: “You’re competitive and so am I, and it’s going to lead to a fight.”  
073: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
074: “You’re a dork, just like your father.”  
075: “Mind if I join you?”  
076: “Daddy!”  
077: “I lost our child.”  
078: “That’s my shirt. So is that..wait?”  
079: “My name isn’t Leslie…who’s Leslie?”  
080: “There’s a surprise upstairs for you.”  
081: “I’ll take care of it.”  
082: “I’m not your boss? Well then who is?”  
083: “You can’t eat solids, only liquids until Thursday.”  
084: “Come on, baby, up to bed.”  
085: “They got you a present. Isn’t it sweet?”  
086: “Am I scaring you?”  
087: “Run! You said you’d work out with me!”  
088: “After everything…I’d still choose you.”  
089: “And when did you plan on telling me about this?”  
090: “Trust me.”  
091: “Scoot over a little bit, please.”  
092: “You’re so clingy, I love it.”  
093: “You didn’t just wake me up at 2 am because you were ‘in the mood’.”  
094: “Did they hurt you?”  
095: “You’re cute when you’re all worried.”  
096: “Stop being grumpy. It’s lame.”  
097: “I don’t need a hero, I need a husband.”  
098: “Don’t shut me out.”  
099: “You got a cute butt.”  
100: “I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?”  
101: “Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.”  
102: “Do you really think I could ever replace you?”  
103: “Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”  
104: “…or we can chill in our underwear.”  
105: “You can’t make up for it by giving me a tic-tac.”  
106: “Keep pedaling and don’t stop, okay?”  
107: “You, me, popcorn, two-liter Dr. Pepper, and a movie. You in?”  
108: “Have you seen my contacts?”  
109: “Life is a highway, and I’m always drunk. So I’m not driving.”  
110: “Quit stalling. Where’s your father?”  
111: "You can’t just hug me and think everything’s okay.”  
112: “Is he coming home?”  
113: “I prefer blondes.”  
114: “No more dogs. How hard it is to understand?”  
115: “I let you win.”  
116: “I broke your nose, and I’m sorry for that. But what you’re doing isn’t fair.”  
117: “Can I do your hair?”  
118: “Your favorite superhero can’t be a villain.”  
119: “I told you not to jump on the bed!”  
120: “He’s pampering me, let him be.”  
121: “Ready or not, here I come.”  
122: “I’m worried about losing my job!”  
123: “Oh, did I scare you, big boy?”  
124: “Happy new year!”  
125: “Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep. Wait…are you…what?!”  
126: “You nap, I’ll stay awake.”  
127: “It’s turbulence. It’s normal.”  
128: “Don’t touch me. We’re fighting.”  
129: “I’ll give you a massage.”  
130: “You fell asleep in the tub?!”  
131: “Are you doodling?”  
132: “We’re not playing strip poker. I don’t care what I said when I was drunk.”  
133: “Slushies aren’t just for kids, fuck society.”  
134: “Are you scared…Then why won’t you look at the screen?”  
135: “Enough with the pillow talk, I’m tired.”  
136: “You had a nightmare, tell me what it was about so I can fix it.”  
137: “We need groceries, not just junk food. You’re worse than the kids.”  
138: “Is this our closet? Or your closet?”  
139: “If I win, you do dishes for a week.”  
140: “Fist bumps are cooler than high-fives…”  
141: “Use your words.”  
142: “Hold my hand so he gets jealous.”  
143: “Ew, your hand is sweaty.”  
144: “Get out of my face before I hit you.”  
145: “I don’t care if you’re 4 or 40, you don’t hit people.”  
146: “You only care about football, beer, and raking leaves.”  
147: “Look! Fireflies!”  
148: “Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”  
149: “I just need ten minutes.”  
150: *Make Your Own*

**Author's Note:**

> A L S O !!!!  
> D I S C L A I M E R !!!
> 
> I DO NOT WRITE SMUT!!!  
> I would fail miserably & I am fine with alluding to it but  
> please!!! no!!! smut!!! requests!!!
> 
> And please remember there is a max limit of FIVE (5) quotes per request (and two requests per person), but do not think you HAVE TO give me five.  
> Love you all.


End file.
